Kashyyyk/Leyendas
Kashyyyk, también conocido como Planeta Wookiee C, Edean, G5-623, y el Mundo de los wookiees, era un planeta del Borde Medio. Era el exuberante mundo lleno de árboles de los Wookiee. Fue miembro de la República Galáctica, sufrió la esclavitud bajo el régimen del Imperio Galáctico, y más tarde se unió a la Nueva República. Características naturales Geografía thumb|left|80px|Niveles inferiores de Kashyyyk. Sin inclinación axial y con una perfecta órbita circular, Kashyyyk no experimentaba estaciones. Estaba compuesto de un núcleo fundido metálico, un manto rocoso y una corteza rocosa de silicatos. El planeta tenía cuatro continentes, conformando el 40% de la superficie, la cual estaba casi cubierta de una profunda y colosal vegetación de bosques muy tupidos. El planeta tenía una pequeña porción de zonas desérticas en la sombra pluviométrica de las pequeñas cadenas montañosas, así como grandes llanuras incluyendo la región Woolwarricca. Un cinturón oceánico tropical, contenía cadenas de islas y largos arrecifes de coral. Además, pequeñas layas de arena podía ser encontrada en las costas de sus océanos. Las costas de Kashyyyk estaban revestidas con una arena de color blanco pardo y gruesas hierbas. El pico más alto de Kashyyyk era la Montaña Korrokrrayyo. Gran parte del planeta podría ser comparado con un pantano gigante lleno de vida silvestre y cubierto con suelo húmedo y grandes cantidades de agua. La ecología predominante podría describirse cortésmente como una “trampa mortal en capas”, a medida que los peligros presentados por la fauna silvestre aumentaban al descender hacia el suelo del bosque. Según la cultura Wookiee, este entorno vertical consistía en siete niveles. El grueso de la civilización Wookiee se situaba en el séptimo nivel superior, e incluso los Wookiees más valientes rara vez se aventuraban por debajo del cuatro nivel. A diferencia de la mayoría, Chewbacca era conocido por viajar por debajo de este punto marcado por la mayoría de los Wookiees. El nivel del suelo era conocido como las Tierras Sombrías, y a veces, como el “tercer mundo”. Flora Los extensos bosques están dominados por los arboles wroshyr de varios kilómetros de alto. Los árboles wroshyr podían haber sido realmente un gran organismo conectado entre sí. Los Wookiees encontraron un gran simbolismo en esto. Jolee Bindo teorizó que la especie de árbol wroshyr era de hecho ajena al planeta y fue plantada allí por el Imperio Infinito. Esto se basó en la información dada por una computadora Rakata dejada cerca de uno de sus antiguos Mapas Estelares. Los bosques de Kashyyyk se compone de una gran variedad de vida vegetal, muchas de estas plantas tenían cierto nivel de consciencia. Los Wookiees aprendieron a comunicarse con estas plantas y a menudo llegaban a comprender su uso. Un ejemplo de ello se encuentra en las plantas Orga, que permitieron que los Wookiees cosecharan sus más viejas raíces para ser utilizadas en las ceremonias del Día de la Vida. La mayor parte de la flora era parasitaria de los árboles wroshyr, creciendo en los huecos de la tierra o en las grietas de los árboles, o eran carnívoras. Chyntuck era una especie de cebolla usada por los Wookiees como alimento. El Kthysh era una planta usada por los Wookiees para hacer cuerdas de ballestas. thumb|left|200px|Un par de [[Can-cell/Leyendas|can-cells.]] Había por lo menos dos tipos de grandes plantas carnívoras en los niveles inferiores. Ambas plantas eran capaces de comerse a un Wookiee adolecente o a seres humanos ya adultos. Fauna Además de los Wookiees, Kashyyyk es el hogar de un gran número de especies animales incluyendo a varias especies de banthas, y una pequeña población de terentatekos, además de otro sin número de especies. Por lo general, cuanto más profundamente en la selva se fuese, más peligros serían los animales. Por ejemplo, el tenaz e inteligente wyyyschokk-una araña gigante roja-podría rastrear a presas durante más de un kilómetro y coordinarse con otras arañas para organizar una emboscada. Además, muchas de las especies que habitaban las partes más profundas de las selvas eran capaces de usar la biofosforecencia, ya que las capas más profundas del bosque estaban en perpetua oscuridad. Historia Tho Yor Alrededor del 36.453 ABY, un grupo de Wookiees entró en un Tho Yor que visitó el planeta. Este Tho Yor y los que visitaron otros planetas viajaron a Tython, donde la Orden Je'daii, la más temprana encarnación de la Orden Jedi, fue fundada por los seres que fueron llevados allí. Los Wookiees eventualmente se mudaron de Tython y se establecieron en el mundo forestal de Ska Gora. Imperio Infinito thumb|left|La ciudad [[Wookiee/Leyendas|Wookiee Rwookrrorro durante la Guerra Civil Jedi.]] En algún momento después de la salida del Tho Yor, Kashyyyk fue tomado por el Imperio Infinito Rakata. Su superficie fue terraformada por los Rakata con fines agrícolas, pero el hundimiento de su Imperio dejó a sus instrumentos de terraformación desatendidos, provocando el desarrollo anómalo de la colosal y exuberante vegetación del planeta. Corporación Czerka y esclavización En el 4.020 ABY, Kashyyyk fue descubierto por la Corporación Czerka, la cual renombró primeramente el planeta como G5-623 y después por votación de los accionistas Edean. La corporación reconoció la fuerza de los Wookiees y comenzó a esclavizarlos. En el 3.993 ABY durante la Gran Cacería, el Jedi Guun Han Saresh murió en el planeta luchando contra un terentatek. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, los Mandalorianos consideraron conquistar Kashyyyk; aunque finalmente decidieron ir contra él, sus planes para el asalto incluían quemar enormes áreas del bosque y cristalizar continentes enteros con el fin de crear un lugar donde luchar. Algún tiempo después de que comenzaran las Guerras Mandalorianas, el Jedi auto-exiliado Jolee Bindo hizo una casa en el bosque de Kashyyyk. En el 3.976 ABY, Zaalbar, un Wookiee que más tarde ayudo al Jedi Revan, había sido desterrado de Kashyyyk, y su hermano, Chuundar, usurpó la posición de Jefe de su padre, Freyyr. Chuundar permitió que Czerka tomara a los Wookiees como esclavos a cambio de armas. Freyyr se autoexilió en las Tierras Sombrías de Kashyyyk. El control de Czerka sobre “Edean” fue disputado cuando, en el 3.956 ABY, la población Wookiee esclavizada, encabezada por Freyyr y Revan, derrocó la sede corporativa locales y expulsó a todos los forasteros del planeta, excepto al equipo del Halcón de Ébano. Antigua República thumb|200px|Una ciudad Wookiee en Kashyyyk. Fue presumiblemente algún tiempo después de esto que Kashyyyk decidió unirse a la República Galáctica. Los Wookiees aplicaron ingeniería inversa en un hipermotor de una nave trandoshana. Los Wookiees fueron bienvenidos a la República a través de los negocios con Corellianos, Verpines y Alderaanianos. Durante la Guerra Fría, un conflicto de poder entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, uno de los árboles Wroshyr más antiguos de Kashyyyk, según se dice milenario, estaba muriendo, y finalmente alguien fue enviado a examinar sus anillos y así aprender sobre la historia del planeta. En el 1.003 ABY, durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, el planeta fue conquistado por la Hermandad de la Oscuridad. Finalmente, Kashyyyk fue representado en el Senado Galáctico por el Senador Yarua siendo el último representante de Kashyyyk antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon. Los Wookiees colonizaron las dos principales lunas del planeta, así como otros mundos en el sistema como Alaris Prime. Pocos años después de la Invasión de Naboo, el Gremio de Comerciantes Wookiee trató de imponer impuestos a la Federación de Comercio por bienes que pasaban por el sistema Kashyyyk. Un ejército de súper droides de batalla B2, liderados por el Conde Dooku, llegó a la sede del Gremio de Comerciantes Wookiee y lo disolvió. Guerras Clon thumb|210px|left|La [[Batalla de Kashyyyk (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Kashyyyk en el final de las Guerras Clon.]] Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, Kashyyyk decidió permanecer neutral. Durante el Proyecto Segadora Oscura del 22 ABY, el Cosechador de la Fuerza fue encontrado por el Conde Dooku en Raxus Prime, fue probada en Alaris Prime, pero todos los Separatistas fueron forzados a salir de la luna después, terminando la amenaza Separatista en el sistema. Un pequeño ataque en Kashyyyk ocurrió algún tiempo después, pero fue rechazado y Kashyyyk mantuvo su neutralidad hasta dieciocho meses después en las Guerras Clon. La decisión del partido que tomaría el planeta en el conflicto estaba en manos de un número de wookiees pertenecientes a las Familias Reales de Kashyyyk, que actuaban a través de un consejo encabezado por el Rey Grakchawwaa. Él abocó inicialmente por la neutralidad, comprometiéndose en limitadas negociaciones con ambos bandos, con el Virrey Nute Gunray por parte de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y con el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi Yoda por parte de la República, quien le advertía que iba a ser engañado ante los ofrecimientos que le hacía la CSI, que perseguían el control de la ruta hiperespacial y usar las rutas secretas comerciales de los wookiees para interrumpir el comercio galáctico y la comunicación. Sin embargo, en el 21 ABY, el General Grievous se cansó de esperar y ordenó a sus comandantes Neimoidianos lanzar varios droides sonda hostiles para ayudar a “persuadir” a Grakchawwaa a tomar la decisión correcta. Él estaba a punto de acceder a unirse a la Confederación para su propia supervivencia, cuando le llegaron noticias de que su hijo el Príncipe Rikummee, había sido asesinado por uno de esos droides sonda, lleno de ira le declaró la guerra a la CSI y se alió con la República, por lo que los separatistas organizaron una invasión masiva que eventualmente desencadenaría la Batalla de Kashyyyk. thumb|200px|Los altos árboles en las preciosas playas de Kashyyyk. En el 19 ABY, una misión de rescate liderada por el General Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan y RC-1138, se llevó a cabo para rescatar al cacique Tarfful, el cual estaba capturado por esclavistas Trandoshanos. La misión fue llevada a cabo por Comandos del Escuadrón Delta, los cuales encontraron más colaboración Separatistas de la que esperaban, incluyendo al General Grievous. En respuesta, la República envió a la ciudad costera de Kachirho, una fuerza liderada por el Maestro Yoda y el Comandante Clon Gree para defender Kashyyyk. Las fuerzas combinadas de clones y Wookiees lucharon contra los invasores Separatistas, con el mismo Yoda participando en la batalla. A pesar de que las fuerzas Separatistas eran abrumadoras, la República y los Wookiees salieron victoriosos de la Batalla de Kashyyyk, aunque sufrieron grandes bajas. Poco después, los Jedi casados Kento y Mallie Marek se refugiaron en Kashyyyk, y Mallie dio a luz a Galen en Kashyyyk. Imperio Galáctico y esclavización thumb|left|250px|Las fuerzas Imperiales atacan una ciudad Wookiee. Sin embargo, la victoria fue breve para los Wookiees. Con el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, los Jedi fueron marcados como enemigos de la República/Imperio cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine se hizo Emperador e inició la Orden 66. Los soldados clones tomaron el control de Kashyyyk, matando a Luminara Unduli, haciendo que Quinlan Vos se escondiera y forzando a Yoda a matar a Gree y a escapar discretamente de la batalla en una can-cell. Más tarde Yoda escapó del planeta, con la ayuda de Tarfful y Chewbacca a través de una antigua cápsula de escape de la República. El Imperio se apresuró en suprimir Kashyyyk renombrándolo “Planeta Wookiee C” (debido a que tenía la tercera órbita del sistema) y poniendo bajo ley marcial. Varios meses más tarde, un grupo de Jedi, incluyendo a Olee Starstone, fue a Kashyyyk para buscar a los otros Jedi que habían estado allí. El Imperio, liderado por Darth Vader, los siguió y atacó el planeta. En respuesta, los Wookiees se rebelaron contra sus opresores, pero finalmente no tuvieron éxito. Los soldados clones intentaron aterrizar, pero muchos fueron derribados por los Wookiees, utilizando el armamento abandonado de la Confederación. Darth Vader aterrizó y mató a dos Jedi antes de ser detenido por el Maestro Roan Shryne, quien también murió a manos de Vader. La flota orbital bombardeo el planeta, causando graves daños en la superficie. Los Wookiees escaparon a los bosques o al espacio, donde fueron detenidos por un Crucero Interdictor CC-2200 Captador. Starstone tenía al hacker Filli Bitters hackeando una nave abandonada de la CSI, la cual estrello contra el crucero Interdictor. Muchos refugiados escaparon, incluyendo a Starstone y a sus amigos Jedi, a Filli y a su grupo de contrabandistas, y a Chewbacca. El Imperio ocupó el planeta, permitiéndole al Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, uno de los comandantes Imperial que participaron en la batalla, capturar y exportar a los Wookiees como esclavos a Despayre, donde ayudaron a construir la Primera Estrella de la Muerte. En el 18 ABY, Mallie Marek fue asesinada por un remanente de droides y Trandoshanos de la anterior batalla. Casi de inmediato, su muerte causó que Palpatine percibiera la presencia de Kento en Kashyyyk, por lo que envió a Vader para que los eliminara. Vader y sus tropas se encontraron con una fuerte resistencia de los Wookiee, pero en última instancia, la Legión 501 logró aplastar el levantamiento. Durante la batalla, Vader superó y mató a Kento Marek. Al descubrir al hijo de su oponente, Galen Marek, a quien considero extremadamente poderoso en la Fuerza, Vader exterminó a todos los testigos, incluyendo al comandante de las tropas de asalto, y comenzó a entrenarlo como su aprendiz secreto. Durante la ocupación, las autoridades Imperiales les dieron permiso a los esclavistas de los vecinos Trandosha y Mytaranor para que entraran al planeta. Siguiendo los consejos de los Trandoshanos, el Imperio comenzó a usar a los fuertes Wookiees para llevar a cabo trabajos de esclavos. Los cautivos Wookiees fueron utilizados para innumerables proyectos Imperial, incluyendo la Instalación Las Fauces. Sin embargo, por la devoción a su mundo natal, muchos Wookiees eludirían las guarniciones Imperiales para visitar sus amados bosques durante importantes celebraciones Wookiee, tales como el Día de la Vida. En el 2 ABY, la Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan fue enviada en secreto por el Emperador Palpatine para que fuera retenida en el planeta, para así evitar que el opositor de su padre hablara en contra del Imperio. Leia fue puesta bajo custodia del comandante local, el Capitán Ozzik Sturn, el cual solía cazar Wookiees como medio de deporte, y fue confinada en sus cuartos privados. Finalmente, fue rescatada por Galen Marek, el cual fue enviado por el Maestro Jedi Rahm Kota con el fin de encontrar a Bail Organa. Leia prometió revelar la ubicación de su padre, sólo si Galen era capaz de destruir un Gancho Celestial, el cual fue diseñado para transferir a los Wookiees fueron del planeta a sus trabajos de esclavos. Galen se dirigió al sitio de construcción, matando al Capitán Sturn y destruyendo el Gancho Celestial. Sin embargo, según Galen “el Imperio simplemente lo reconstruiría”. Agradecida por los actos heroicos de Galen, Leia le informó que Bail había viajado a Felucia, causando una cadena de acontecimientos que culminarían en la firma del Tratado Corelliano. Más tarde, después de la muerte de Marek a manos del Emperador Palpatine, Leia Organa se reunió con Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Rahm Kota, Juno Eclipse y PROXY. Allí formaron la Alianza Rebelde. Leia escogió un símbolo para la Alianza, el símbolo de la familia Marek, como un homenaje a Galen Marek, a su familia y a sus victorias en contra del Imperio. [[Archivo:Kashyyyk_atmosphere-SWHS.png|thumb|210px|El Halcón Milenario entra en la atmósfera de Kashyyyk]] Un año después de la destrucción de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte, Kashyyyk fue sometido a un largo bloqueo orbital. Darth Vader ordenó un toque de queda con el fin de aprender a todos los Rebeldes, esperando a que con el tiempo llegara la tripulación del Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, los Imperial fueron derrotados por Lumpawaroo en Rwookrrorro, y posteriormente, los Wookiees, junto con los miembros locales de la Alianza, celebraron el Día de la Vida. El Moff Hindane Darcc, Gobernador Imperial de Kashyyyk, que gobernó el planeta desde su palacio privado, forjó un pacto con el Sargento Trandoshano Pekt, nombrándolo supervisor de todas las operaciones de esclavitud. Finalmente instalaron la Plataforma Orbital Avatar en la órbita del planeta, para ayudar a la esclavización de los Wookiees. La Nueva República Después de la Batalla de Endor, los Wookiees fueron liberados de su esclavitud por la Alianza de Planetas Libres. Los Nagai entonces intentaron esclavizar a la especie, pero fueron rechazados por la Nueva República. Sin embargo, la libertad de los Wookiees duró poco. El Imperio, habiendo lamido sus heridas, rápidamente restableció una presencia en Kashyyyk y esclavizó a los Wookiees una vez más. Alrededor del 5 DBY Han Solo y Chewbacca ayudaron a incitar a la revolución entre la población, ayudados en parte por Lando Calrissian, el Escuadrón Pícaro y el Almirante Gial Ackbar. El Gobernador Darcc, Pekt y el Gran Almirante Peccati Syn fueron asesinados durante la batalla. Kashyyyk fue representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Kerrithrarr, y el planeta se convirtió en un signatario clave y planeta miembro del Consejo Interior. El planeta también recibió con los brazos abiertos al comercio y su ciudad Thikkiiana llego a ser la mayor en exportación de tecnología informática. Sin embargo, esto lo convirtió en un objeto para los agentes del Segundo Imperio en el año 23 DBY. Un destacamento dirigido por Zekk asaltó los almacenes de ordenadores de Thikkiiana para ser usados por el Segundo Imperio en su Post-Guerra Civil Galáctica contra la Nueva República. Alianza Galáctica Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Kashyyyk sería un importante miembro de la Nueva República y más tarde de la Alianza Galáctica. Después de la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar al final de la ocupación yuuzhan vong, las celebraciones tuvieron lugar en Kashyyyk. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|210px|Kashyyyk ardiendo durante la [[Batalla de Kashyyyk (Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica)|Batalla de Kashyyyk.]] Más tarde se negó a seguir al Jefe de Estado Jacen Solo y protegió a los Jedi, que se habían declarado en contra de Solo, por lo que fue atacado por una flota. La nave insignia de Solo, el Anakin Solo, comenzó a apuntar sus armas al planeta, lo que costo una gran cantidad de vidas Wookiees y grandes partes de los bosques. La Confederación redirigió a las flotas que estaban en la Batalla de Kuat para ayudar a los Wookiees, lo que trajo como resultado la eventual derrota de las fuerzas de la Alianza Galáctica, aunque estas lograron escapar debido a un error táctico de la Flota de la Confederación. Como resultado, Kashyyyk se unió a la Coalición Jedi, aunque no se unió a la Confederación. Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial El Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt vio el peligro de los Wookiees, pero a diferencia del Imperio Galáctico anterior, este sabía que esclavizarlos no era la mejor opción. En lugar de ello, le cortó la comunicación con el resto de la galaxia bloqueando Kashyyyk y destruyendo todos los espaciopuertos y astilleros Wookiees. No se le permitió a los Wookiees salir o visitar Kashyyyk sin una orden Imperial, y las transmisiones de la Holonet al planeta fueron totalmente cortadas. Los suministros y los comerciantes todavía podían ir y venir, después de jurar bajo pena de muerte que no le proporcionarían a los Wookiees información sobre el estado del resto de la galaxia, por lo que los Wookiees estuvieron completamente aislados y en gran parte solos en toda la región. Entre bastidores thumb|right|220px|Una de las primeras ilustraciones artísticas de Kashyyyk. Los borradores originales del El Retorno del Jedi situaban a la Estrella de la Muerte II a ser construida cerca de la órbita alrededor de Kashyyyk por esclavos wookiees. No fue hasta los últimos borradores que el lugar y los personajes fueron cambiados por la Luna del Bosque de Endor y los ewoks. Hubo un error entre la saga y la película The Star Wars Holiday Special donde hay muestra que el Imperio ataco a el planeta ,mas en El Retorno del Jedi el argumento original explica que el planeta original donde se desarrollara en Kashyyyk pero para una civilista "común" se cambio a la Luna del Bosque de Endor. El planeta fue llevado a la acción en 1978 en The Star Wars Holiday Special y fue finalmente llevado a la gran pantalla en el 2005 en La Venganza de los Sith. En los juegos Super Star Wars de Super Nintendo, Chewbacca es nombrado por ser de Kazhyyyk. El personaje de Star Trek: Voyager, Kashyk, se cree que fue llamado así por el planeta wookiee. Algunos creen que hay una contradicción entre la imagen de Kashyyyk como planeta habitado solamente en los árboles y que nunca descienden al suelo, imágenes posteriores muestran al planeta con océanos y costas, con su población viviendo en el suelo. Esta contradicción puede ser fácilmente resuelta entendiendo que los ROTS solo enseñaban una pequeña parte del planeta, y que no tiene necesariamente porque representar a todo el mundo. Además, en la Trilogía de Han Solo (específicamente, Amanecer Rebelde) menciona que Kashyyyk tiene costas y que son vistas en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Apariciones *''Labor Pains'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela * *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' (novela) *''Omen'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Kashyyyk on the Knights of the Old Republic website *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47'' *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Enlaces externos * * * * * * Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas selváticos Categoría:Lugares de Kashyyyk Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith